A New Begining
by Wandless Wizard
Summary: Petunia Dursley never wanted her nephew but was stuck with him. However if she had another sibling far, far away all the better for her. Enter Jack O'Neill, Husband, Father, Colonel. Rated M for possible swearing in later chapters.


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate, that right belongs to the wonderful J. and the underrated MGM. The information in this story comes from the HP books and HP Lexicon for HP and Gateworld for Stargate. **

**Now on with the story.**

November 1st

It was a cold morning on the 1st November at a place called Privet Drive which is located in a small suburb in Surrey. This suburb was completely unremarkable, other than every single house looked exactly the same from how many plants you would find in the front gardens to the colour of the windows and doors. To most people in the world, it would look boring and dull but to the people of Little Whinging it was perfect. The streets around Privet Drive were the same yet also different. They were the same way in that all of the houses look alike but the differences are in the small things, gnomes in some gardens, sometimes lining driveways, arounds ponds or the occasional gnome keeping the door mat company. Some of the houses had different trees in the front gardens, hedges rows separating house boundaries, small differences but different none the less. There was one thing that separated No.4 Privet Drive from the rest of the house on the street. That was the small basket which contained a baby by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was woken by a scream. A scream that belonged to a woman named Petunia Dursley. Petunia Dursley was Harry's Aunt on his mum's side of the family, and the only family most people believed was left of the Evans family.

Petunia Dursley handed the letter that Albus Dumbledore had wrote to her husband while she sat there and pondered what to do about her sister's baby that has been thrust into her life. An unwanted burden she could do without but who could she dump him on, there was someone in the back of her mind that she could not think of but this person would be perfect. Deciding to make a cup of tea to take her mind of the matter, Petunia was boiling the kettle when it came to her. She could send the boy to her half brother who lived in America. That would be perfect, far away where he would be safe from the people who killed her sister, and far enough away so she does not have to visit either. With that decided, Petunia walked out of the kitchen and into her husbands study and went to the desk where the paper was kept. After writing the letter and putting it in an envelope and was about to attach a second class stamp to it when Petunia decided to put a first class stamp on it instead, after all even tho the boy is not worth a first class stamp in her own opinion, the sooner the letter gets to its destination the sooner the boy is off her hands. Petunia then wrote the address on the envelope, not knowing the exact address but knowing that he is in the military, addresses it to the pentagon and knows that it would get to him.

It was two weeks later that Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force received the letter, found in his pigeon hole at his current base at Peterson. Jack plonked the letter on the table said hello to his wife Sarah and his son Charlie before turning on the TV and found a channel that was showing his favourite show The Simpsons. Watching for about five minutes and totally forgetting about the letter that he brought with him, his wife Sarah finally lost her patience.

"So Jack, what's in the letter?"

"What letter" was Jack reply, having totally forgotten about the letter that he brought home with him.

Rolling her eyes at her husbands forgetfulness when the Simpsons is on pointed her hand at the letter. Reaching over, Jack takes the letter off of the table and leans back in the chair and looks at the television again. After a few more moments Sarah grabs the remote from her husband and turns the TV off completely, "Jack! The letter." Sarah said getting annoyed once more. Looking at the letter, Jack's eyebrows rise slightly, "That's strange." He says, "This letter was posted in England." Opening the letter, Jack begins to skim the contents of the letter. "Shit!" He says and starts from the top while reading the letter to his wife.

_Colonel O'Neill_

_You may not remember me but my name is Petunia Dursley nee Evans. I am writing to you because my sister Lily is dead and I have been given her son that I do not want. Seeing as we are related, I thought that you would take him in as you would be family. You have one week to contact me or I will be placing him in an orphanage. I have included my telephone and address details on the back._

_Petunia Dursley_

Jack finished reading the letter and looked at his wife who looking back at him said, "Jack, How are you related to this woman?"

"Well," Jack paused for a moment wondering how to explain this to his wife, "My father moved to England when he was in the Air Force and was stationed at RAF Woodbridge. When he had some leave, he went down to the local town and met a girl by the name of Rose White. Well over the years they got close and had a baby, me in fact. Well, Rose's parents weren't happy that they had a baby out of wedlock and it struck a cord between the two. At this point it was coming to the end of my fathers time at the base and was due to be shipped back to America. Well you can imagine what Rose's parents thought about her moving back to the states with me. In the end it was decided that I would go back with my father. A couple of years later, my father tried to find out what happened to Rose to find out if she would like to move out here, but unfortunately she had already moved on and had married a man named William Evans and had a daughter named Petunia."

"So what do you want to do about your nephew?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"It's quite obvious that they don't want the child and we talked about giving Charlie a brother or sister. I'll need to ring them as a week will probably be close to passing due to our postal strike we just had." Jack reached for the phone and then turned the letter over and started to dial the international number.

"Hello is that Mrs Dursley." Jack paused for a moment before continuing, "My name is Jack O'Neil and I believe that you sent me a letter." Here Jack looked at his wife and rolled his eyes at what the woman was saying. "Ok, I will be there, ok, yes, yes, ok bye, bye." Jack hung up the phone and turned to his wife, "Bloody woman wouldn't let me get a word in edge ways, I feel sorry for her husband. So, she said that she will keep him for a little while longer so that we can arrange flights to get him. We will probably need to stay a while so we can get all of the legal documents sorted."

"Ok I'll ring my office and try to get some time of off work. Did you find out what the boy's name is?" Sarah responded while going for the phone.

"Doh, no sorry I forgot to ask and she never mentioned the boy by name."

"For crying out loud look at the houses in this place." Jack exclaimed while navigating the hire vehicle though Little Whinging before turning on to Privet Drive and stopping outside No. 4. Jack looked around and started to shake his head again at the houses on the street. Opening the Door, Jack went to the door behind his to get his son out while his wife started to walk up the path to the front door. When Jack reached his wife, Sarah rang the doorbell and after a couple of seconds a very large man opened the door.

"Yes!" Barked the man, "What can I do for you?"

Jack looking annoyed stared straight at the man and said, "Is this the Dursley residence?"

The man nodded his head once again and repeated, "Yes, what can I do for you?

Not liking this man but deciding to speak up before her husband decides to teach the man in front of her some manners responds, "My name is Sarah O'Neil and we got a letter from a Petunia Dursley asking us to take her sister's son off her hands."

"Very well, come in." And with that said, the man turned around, bashing into the wall as he did so and walked thought the doorway on the left side of the hall. Looking at each other, Jack and Sarah walk thought the door and the proceeded to follow the man. Once in the room which looked like a living room but did not actually look lived in, the man told them to take a seat which they did with their son sitting between them.

There was a women in the corner who suddenly spoke up, "Hello, my name is Petunia Dursley, we did not expect to see you so soon."

"Well my husband is on leave at the moment and my work place is not that busy at the moment so it was easy to get some time off. My name is Sarah, this is my husband Jack and our son Charlie. So where is your, um, our nephew?"

"I'll just go and get him, I'll be back in a moment." With that said Petunia Dursley got up from the chair she was siting on and went to go out the living room but grabbed the door first to close it behind her. Jack and Sarah looked at one another at this strange behaviour but put it out of their minds when the door opened again and Petunia came in with a small baby in her hands but she was holding him as though she was carrying a sack of spuds. She walked over to Sarah and plonked the baby into the woman's arms and then proceeded to sit back down.

"So, what is his name and how old is he?" Jack asked looking at his sister.

"His name is Harry James Potter and he is 16 months old." Petunia replied.

"What happened to your sister if you don't mind me asking?" Sarah asked the women who she was quickly coming to dislike.

"She was killed along with her husband, by a madman no less." Mrs Dursley said all of this in such a disinterested kind of way you would think that she was discussing the weather.

"And was the person caught or are they still on the loose?" Jack said, not understanding how someone could not really care less if their sister had been murdered.

"I was told that the killer died when the house collapsed, our nephew barely made it out alive, got that cut on his forehead from the rubble." Petunia replied after a few moments.

"Does he have any belongings?" Sarah asked, trying to move the conversation along so to get out of this horrible house.

"Just a basket and blanket that he arrived in." With that said, Petunia Dursley went back into the hallway to fetch said items.

"Right well I think we are done here" Jack said standing up and placed Charlie on his hip and walking out the hallway with Sarah following. Jack grabbed the basket with the blanket inside and went for the door which Charlie opened. "If you need to contact us you know how." Jack said and walked to the car. When he got to the car he looked at his wife and with a silent communication, the family of four got into the car.


End file.
